A wide variety of service providers, such as cable providers and satellite providers, provide broadband communications services, such as television, movie, video game, and/or music services, to customers. Many customers utilize digital video recording (“DVR”) devices to record, store, and/or manage broadcast content for subsequent viewing. These DVR devices are typically dedicated devices that are situated within a customer's home, and the DVR devices allow users to schedule programming content for recording and/or storing. However, compression techniques and the hardware resources of DVR and network storage devices are limited. For example, a customer is only able to record a certain volume and/or number of recordings at a given time utilizing a DVR device, and no additional incremental compression gains can be attained. Moreover, DVR and network storage devices add to the hardware expenses and maintenance costs incurred by the service providers. Hardware associated with DVR and network storage devices is also prone to failure, resulting in the customer potentially losing a portion and/or all of the recordings on the DVR device. Accordingly, finding improved ways to record, store, and/or manage content and/or services continues to be a priority.